The present disclosure relates to a detergent supply apparatus disposed on a bottom inside a body and a washing machine having the same.
Generally, washing machines are apparatuses which wash laundry by rotating a rotating tub having a cylindrical shape filled with the laundry and washing water. In types of such washing machines, there are drum type washing machines in which a rotating tub is horizontally disposed to allow laundry to be lifted upward and dropped along an inner circumference of the rotating tub while the rotating tub rotates in forward and backward directions with respect to a horizontal axis to wash the laundry and vertical-axial type washing machines in which a rotating tub including a pulsator therein is vertically disposed to wash laundry using water currents generated by the pulsator while the rotating tub rotates in forward and backward directions with respect to a vertical axis.
A drum type washing machine includes a housing which forms an external shape, a cylindrical-shaped water tub installed in the housing and filled with washing water, a rotating tub rotatably installed in the water tub to wash laundry, a driving motor disposed in the rear of the water tub to rotate the rotating tub, and a door installed in front of the housing.
A detergent supply apparatus which is configured to allow a detergent to be evenly mixed with supplied water to be supplied together during a process of supplying the water into the water tub is installed above the drum type washing machine.
The detergent supply apparatus is built in a front portion of a top of the body of the drum type washing machine and includes a box-shaped case with an open front and a drawer-shaped detergent box mounted to be inserted into the case through the open front of the case.
Since the detergent box has a plurality of detergent insertion spaces divided therein to allow a user to insert a detergent according to types thereof, it is necessary to insert the detergent necessary for washing to wash for every washing, thereby deteriorating usability.
Also, such detergent supply type has a structure to allow the detergent box to be withdrawn forward from the top of the body, is not easy to operate an operation panel located on the top of body, and has a poor external shape.